


It can be fun!

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: The first snow has fallen and you want to go sledding with Dean.





	It can be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for @impalaimagining Favourite Season Gif Challenge and @torn-and-frayed Winder with Dean Drabble Challenge.

You were sitting on the hood of your car, which stood at the bunkers entrance, cup of tea in hand and blanket between you and the cold metal. It had begun to snow this morning and now you were content to watch the snowflakes fall onto the trees and earth. You always loved winter and the cold, but this was one of your favorite past times; watching the first snow of the year fall.

 

The ground was already covered in a few inches of snow. If you wanted, you would be able to build a small snowman. 

 

Drinking the last of your tea, you thought of a better idea of what you could do instead of building a snowman. You didn’t go into town last week for nothing.

 

Packing everything up, you made your way into the bunker. Both the war room and the Library were empty which didn’t surprise you. Sam was visiting Jody for a few days, Cas was who knows where, and Dean was watching movies in his room the last time you saw him. 

 

Maybe you could convince him to join you? But first you made your way to one of the storage units the boys didn’t use often. It was the perfect place to hide the new sled you bought in town last week.

 

You were rummaging around and didn’t notice Dean standing in the doorway, having come out of his room due to the noise you were making.

 

“Y/N? What you’re doing?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest and smiling amused.

  
“Looking for the sled I bought last week,” you answered without looking at him. 

 

“You bought a sled?”

 

“Yes. HA! Got it!” you said triumphantly.

 

“You plan on going sledding? Where?”

 

You heaved the sled onto your back and went to  stand directly before him.

 

“There are enough hills around here to use. And I bet there are a few with few trees,” you explained. “Care to join me?”

 

“Join you? I’m not a little kid Y/N,” Dean protested.

 

“Please?” you pleaded. “For me? I’ll make it worth your while. We’ll need to warm up after we’re done after all.”

 

Dean smirked slowly. “In that case. What are we waiting for?”

 

30 minutes later you and Dean had bundled up tightly and stood at the top of a small hill not far from the bunker.

 

“You first?” Dean asked, looking skeptically at the foot of the hill.

 

“Why don’t we go together?” you responded, bringing the sled in position.

 

“You’ve got great ideas up your sleeves.”

 

“I know,” you laughed, sitting down on the sled and leaving free space for Dean behind you. “Come on Winchester. We aren’t getting any younger.”

 

Your boyfriend just shook his head and sat down behind you, his arms worming his way around your waist.

 

“Ready?” you asked.

 

“Ready,” he nodded, and the next moment your were on your way down the hill.

 

It was over before you knew it. The hill wasn’t that tall after all, but you were still laughing as you came to a stop at the bottom.

 

Both you and Dean stood up.

 

“And? It was fun wasn’t it?” you inquired, eyes shining with happiness. 

 

“Yeah, it was,” he answered, a soft smile on his lips. He reached out to hug you to him, tilting your head up to kiss you on the lips. “But this is even more fun.”

 

The End


End file.
